Back in time to 1977
by hopetess
Summary: Harry, Severus, Sirius, Ramus are sent back in him to 1977. The threes 7th year. See how it goes. Pairing Harry/Severus(main), Sirius/Ramus, James/Lily. Wesley, Granger, Headmster bashing. ( not twins, charle, bill, Mr. Wesley).
1. Chapter 1

It was the weirdest feeling to be pulled back in time, but that is for later. If you do not know my name is Harry Potter. I know what you may think. That weird things happen all the time to me. You would be right, but this time I was not prepared for this. It all started because on my 16th birthday. I had come into my inheritance. It was not money as you would think. I got a rear creature inheritance. I am now the only Kita Kitsune. I have fox ears black with white tips; also have two black tails also with white tips. I can also change into a Kitsune. One other really great thing is that my scar that has ruled my life is now gone. I also found that I will have a mate, and I am the submissive. Pretty much the girl in the relationship.

The only good thing that came out of it was I was already with my mate. I know what you are thinking. How is that possible? Well you see I did not know at the time he was my mate. I felt a pull to him and him to me. The morning of my inheritance I knew at that moment that I had found him.

You are also wondering why I am not freaking out right. Well I knew about it from the meeting I had with the Goblins. After the war was over I went with Sirius and Remus to get adopted by them. Then I found out the Headmaster had been and still stealing from me from about the time my parents died. Good thing we went, because the Headmaster had made a marriage contracted with Ginny Wesley. If I had waited until after my 16th birthday I would have to go through with it. There was one thing the Headmaster forgot was Sirius was my Magical Guardian made by my parents. Also because he was never given a trial he still was not the Headmaster. Boo Ho for him. HA. I was able to get everything back and I mean everything that was taken that was not me, Sirius, Ramus, or my parents. I also found out that me two so called friends Ron and Hermione have been being paid to spy on me for Dumbledore himself. The worse thing is that he was using my own money to do it.

Anyways daring my visit they did a blood test. That is how I found out about being a Kita Kitsune also about having a mate. Have I told you who my mate is? Well he is tall dark and sexy. The one and only Severus Snape himself. I know what you are thinking. The answer to your question is no. The reason is because the Headmaster made hi train me for the war. I guess he was hoping for us to try to kill each other. So he would come in and save me from Severus, but I never happened. Well it did in a way. We screamed yelled and throw things at each other. For the first day then we were about to talk about everything calmly. We found we have a lot in common. We became friends first then one day he came back from a Dark Lord meeting shaking and bleeding. When I know my feels for him was no longer friendship. I guess Severus thought the same because when he came to he said that the only thing that he could think was he would never get to tell me he loved me. I knew from the look on his face that he thought I was rejecting him, but I was in shock because I was thinking the same. When I came out of my shock he was looking away from me. Well that would not do, so I turned his head he was about to say something when I leaned in and kissed him. I put all my feelings in that kiss. I wanted him to know everything I was feeling. I felt his hand move to my hair. It was then that I knew that he felt the same. We had to keep it quiet, but I told Sirius and Ramus. They were doubtful, but they saw over time what I did in him.

Anyways Sirius, Ramus, Severus and I were walking our way back to Hogwarts. When this spell came out of nowhere. By the time we moved it was too late it hit Severus and because he was touching me and Sirius was also touching Ramus and me. We all were affected. The next thing I knew was pain then blackness.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review. I get enough reviews I may write some more. All up to you.**

**Hopetess**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny

I just could not believe everything that was promised was for nothing. He was supposed to be mine. The Headmaster promised me that he would be mine. The contracted was filed. He was not to know about it in time for him to stop it, but Sirius and Remus had to take him the Bank before his birthday. Then I find out that he is with Snape. Not just that but we his mate as well. I just knew that I had to do something to save My Harry.

So I looked into some old forbidden books I found in the restriction section of the library. I found one that if I sent the older of the two mates back in time before the younger mate was born. That said mate to die he would have to have another mate (the caster of the spell). So I practice it over and over again. I had it down.

I knew that Harry, Sirius, and Remus were coming to Hogsmead (if I have to spelling wrong please tell me) to meet Severus for lunch. I knew I would be able to get them when they were on their way back to Hogwarts.

I see them all walking together I knew it was time for my plan to get into action. I said the spell I watch it fly at Snape. It just didn't go the way I planned. I moment for the spell to hit Snape I thought it would be over and he would die, but then there was a bright light. I had to shield my eyes from it. When I looked again they were gone. I screamed in rage that everything went wrong again.

I ran back to Hogwarts found the book again to find out what had gone wrong. I found that the spell was written wrong (on purpose). I felt that my life was over that I just killed My Harry. I would not find out that I didn't for another year what really happened.

I AM SO DEAD.

Was the only thing I could think of, because I had to now tell the family what I had done? I just know that will not be fun at all.

Wish me luck I know I will need it.

I walk into the house everyone was there. I tell everyone that I have something to tell them. "I have done something very bad." I started to tell them. "I was looking for a way to get Harry away from Snape." Ron then says "ya so". "Well it was a spell to send Snape to the past and kill him before Harry was born. The spell then tells the younger mate that the spell caster is there mate". Mom looks pleased with that "Wonderful how did it turn out?" I was unable to look at her or anyone at this point. "It did not go as planned I shot the spell at Snape, but then a bright light covered then and they were gone. I went back to the book and found that the spell was written wrong. I don't know what happened." I told them. They were quite for a moment then they all started to yell at me all at once. When they stopped yelling mom says to me. "How could you not do your research before doing a spell? I raised you better than that." I had nothing to say everything was out of control. All we can do now is wait and see what happens.

* * *

**I know this one is short, but it was going to be. If I have some spelled anything wrong please tell me and I will fix it. I wanted everyone to know who did the spell and why. That is why I did they chapter. I am hoping to get the next chapter up soon. Please review and tell me what you think. I mean really think ok. **

**Hopetess**


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Hall Arrival

* * *

Harry

One of the first things I noticed was that the voices around me were muffled. You know like when you are under water. Also everything was fuzzy like it was before my inheritance this year. I really hated my old ugly glasses. I then felt a hand on my face. My hearing and vision started to clear to see the one above me was Severus. He had this concerned look on his face. He helps me sit up I see that we are in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was not the Hogwarts I remembered. I look around the Hall, and I see up at the head table is Dumbledore. The only thing is that Dumbledore was not the Headmaster anymore Sev was. I look for Sirius and Remus for they were with us when the spell hit us. I see them about 2 maybe 3 feet away from me and Severus.

Severus then helps me up. Sirius was helping Remus up as well. I hear Dumbledore ask us who we are. He has his wand out pointing it out at Severus. Severus push's me behind him. Sirius does the same to Remus. Severus them looks at Sirius they both nod to each other.

"My name is Severus Prince-Snape Potions Master and Headmaster of Hogwarts, and this is my mate Harry Potter-Snape Defense against the dark arts Professor." Severus said. There is a gasp go thought the Great Hall.

"My name is Sirius Black Minister of Magic, and my mate Ramus Lupin-Black Defense against the dark arts Professor." Sirius said. The noise got even louder.

* * *

The Hall

Everyone was waiting for them to say who they were.

The taller one of the four started to talk. "My name is Severus Prince-Snape Potions Master and Headmaster of Hogwarts, and this is my mate Harry Potter-Snape Defense against the dark arts Professor." Everyone gasped and looked over at the Slytherin table to see Snape looking stunned. Then they look over at the Gryffindor table to see James Potter looking just as stunned.

Then the two next to them start. It was the taller one said. "My name is Sirius Black Minister of Magic, and my mate Ramus Lupin-Black Defense against the dark arts Professor." That is when everyone at Gryffindor table starts to get louder. Just the thought that one of them is in that type of job is great to them.

* * *

Young Snape

I could not believe what I was seeing. He was everything I wished I was. All I could do is staring at the older version of me. Then I look at the younger man next to my older self. He was beautiful. I could not believe that beauty was to be mine. Then the name got to me Potter. Even with that I could care less.

Young Sirius and Remus

When the other two said who they were it was very shocking. I mean me being the Minister of Magic was so serial for me. I had always known that Remus and I were meant to be. With a look to him I knew he was thinking the same thing.

I look over at James, but he was not paying me or anyone really any attention. He was just looking at the young man next to Snape. Potter was really hard to miss. Also the way Snape had his arm around the young man. He can only know that is that I would be doing to Remus as well. Snape must have put past behind him to be with a Potter of all people, and with us as well. I can tell that Snape is comfortable with our older selves. Something must have happened to make all of us come together like that.

* * *

James Potter

I looked at the three older men. I could not believe what I was seeing. The person I have hated since first year was standing not more than a few feet away from me with my two best friend's older selves. The way that Snape was holding the young man meant he cared a lot or him. Does that mean that he really was not after Lily like he said? I fell like a prick for what I have done to and what I was thinking to do to him.

* * *

Lily Evans

Great there are more of them. I cannot believe that Severus is standing in front of me. He looks so different, but at the same time the same. The two next to them I just cannot believe they are still alive to get jobs like that. Remus maybe, but not Sirius it is really hard to believe.

* * *

**I Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you like and not like. I will try to get another chapter as soon as I can. Please be nice to me all right.**

**Hopetess**


End file.
